Egyptian Rain
by Aika Hanyou
Summary: Fate has decided to play a cruel joke on Atem. Even though he is back in Ancient Egypt, he still doesn't age. Thankfully, pain wasn't meant to be carried alone. Eventual YYxYB.
1. Prologue

Egyptian Rain

I thought this all ended when I left this world. I thought it was over, when I went back to my past, and Egypt. But fate has a twisted sense of humor; twisted not nearly explicit enough.

Even though I went back to Egypt, my life as a yami and a spirit didn't end. I never aged over the years. I always looked 18, even when I was over 50. It aroused the suspicion of my court. Rumors spread all over Egypt about my tendency to stay young. Although it made the people worship me more than they use to, I knew I couldn't live with it for long. So I left the kingdom in Seto's hands and started traveling.

For three thousand years I traveled, never staying in one place for more than a month. There were some places I would have loved to stay, but without my royal status to protect me, I couldn't risk anyone finding out about my eternal youth. Once, just once, I stayed a few years in a single land, and demon-fearing villagers chased me out. I don't blame them though; I look enough like a demon with my hair and eyes, let alone my curse. I moved like a ghost, never letting anyone glimpse me more than once or twice. I learned many things about other civilizations. I would have been such a great help to Yuugi in History class.

In a few thousand years of endless wandering that took me as far as China and even Japan, I heard of a European trade route to the "new world." I made my way back to Europe, and hopped a ship to what was soon to be America. For a couple hundred more years, I watched as the Europeans built settlements, settlements turn into towns, and towns turn into industrial cities.

I was very tempted to take a plane to Japan, to see Yuugi again, but I resisted. I had screwed with time enough, and going to see Yuugi would make it worse. I had often wondered, in my travels, how it could be that I did not age. I could not figure that out; my very existence was a paradox in itself. I decided to let fate be.

I did end up on a plane to Japan, though. But only after I knew that Yuugi and his friends would be gone. It was a hundred years after the time Yuugi had first put together the puzzle. It may seem like a long time to anyone else, but to me, a hundred years is like nothing.

And so here I am right now, standing in front of the game shop, in the middle of the night, with rain pouring down. Surprisingly, it's still around after a hundred more years. Although it's bigger now; in fact, it's the most popular game shop in Domino, I learned from a sign in the window.

I've actually been standing here, across the street for hours in the drenching rain. I've seen several people go in and out. There's one who didn't come out, though, who I believe is one of Yuugi's decendants. I wanted to talk to her, but I held back. I've screwed with time enough. I start to turn away, and disappear from existence once more.

"Pharaoh."

I turn, looking surprised at the figure I see.

"Tomb robber."

He stares at me, but this time it's not a hateful glare, or even piercing glance. He's giving me a look of understanding, and I can see my own travels and pain reflected in that look. I can sense it, a sense of relation between us. He knows my pain.

Tearing our gazes apart, we turn around. A clap of thunder and a flash of lightning appear around us, and the rain pours down even worse. Without a word, we start walking away from each other.

I hate the rain. I really do.

* * *

So, do you like the prologue? Please review with your comments/compliments/critisism.


	2. Spectre

Egyptian Rain: Spectre

I can't believe this. I think three thousand years of wandering has finally taken its toll on me. I'm starting to see things.

When he first showed up as just a face in the crowd in a bar in Kyoto, I accepted the chances that we had just happened to be in the same time in the same place, again. But then he started showing up in the strangest of times and places over the next few decades. Like when I made my way back to China, I saw him sitting at a cafe reading a menu; or when I left for Russia, and saw him in a crowd cheering on a sled-dog race; even in India, I saw him on the street humming along to the beat of a drummer. I drew the line when I saw him eating spaghetti at a restaurant in Italy. He's like an apparition. Either he's following me, or I've gone completely insane. And to tell the truth, I think it could be either.

All of the times I've seen him, he's never seen me; that I know of, at least. Every time I see him, he's concentrating on whatever he's doing, and has taken no notice of me. One of the reasons I believe I'm going insane. What's more, every time I turn to leave, but decide to look around my shoulder and talk to him, he's gone. I'm starting to feel my precious sanity slowly slipping away.

But he's never completely not there, either. Once I went back to check an area in a Roman coliseum where I saw him in a tour group, and I found a few stray albino hairs lying in the dirt. I still have those hairs, so I can frequently convince myself that he's not some sort of stalker ghost. I know that can't be possible, since he cannot die, but it's still very possible. Maybe he tried to kill himself magically, but failed somehow? I wouldn't put it past my old rival.

Presently, I'm in London, and there's no sign of _him_ yet. I've started making a game of looking for him now, and I'm not sure if that's entirely sane or not. This time, I've decided that I'm going to talk to him. He's been constantly appearing and disappearing for thirty years now, and we haven't spoken once. It's unnerving, and this time I'm going to break the silence. Providing I can find him, though. Why is it that now, I finally _want _him to appear, and he's nowhere to be seen?

Wait...

There he is, standing a lineup for a hotdog stand! Well, he does have a tendency to be unpredictable...

"Bakura!" I call, dashing over to him. He doesn't lift his head to look at me. Can't he hear me? "Bakura!"

"Cummon, kids, let's go!" cries a female voice. Oh no... my eyes widen as a whole class of schoolchildren, fifth grade or so, walk right in front of me.

"Bakura!" I yell again, trying to maneuver my way around the children. It's all in vain, though; once I manage to get a clear view of the lineup again, Bakura is gone, without even a gap in the line to show his former presence.

"Excuse me," I ask a man in the line, "Have you seen an albino teen?"

"Blimey, yes! He was standing here right in front of me, and then he just took off! You'd 'ave thought the kid was a ghost, the way he disappeared! Went that way, I believe," he stated, pointing off in the opposite direction.

"Thank you, sir," I say quickly. He was here, and I'm not going crazy!

I run off in the direction the man pointed out, desperately looking through my surroundings with the hope to catch a glimpse of white hair. I keep going further, until I stop at a familiar place. No... no way is he going to get away now...

We're at a subway station, and the crowds are unbelievable. You'd think it'd be hard to spot a single person, but finding Bakura was very easy indeed. I find a lone suitcase to stand on, and spot a messy mop of white hair moving speedily towards one of the trains.

"Bakura, wait!" I cry, pushing my way towards him. I arrive at the platform far too late, though early enough to see the ends of his long black trenchcoat disappear into the train doors, which rapidly shut as the train starts to leave.

"No!" I growl, annoyed at myself for letting him get away.

At least I've proved to myself that he is real, and not just some hallucination cooked up by my melancholy mind. But there's one think I don't get—why does he keep running away? I'm absolutely positive that he heard me; why else would he have fled so quickly? But _why _did he flee from me? Was it something I had done... or something I hadn't done?

I grumble to myself, ignoring the stares I get from eavesdroppers as a shove my way out of the station. I hear a clap of thunder, and rain starts pouring down. I hear several hundreds of pops all around me, and just like that everyone in London is carrying an umbrella. I watch the bright bobbles of color march by, and start cursing under my breath in the various languages I had picked up over thousands of years.

They all mean the same thing: Curse this bloody rain.

* * *

Well? What does everyone think? I'm going to actually have Atem and Bakura talk in the next chapter, just in case anyone is getting bored of this dodgy game. And I might reveal Bakura's motives in the next chapter. But I dunno if I should, so I guess it all depends on what you guys think in your reviews! Ja!


	3. Confrontation

Egyptian Rain: Confrontation

This time I'm ready for him. I'm in France now, and I'm sure that he's somewhere nearby. He must be; he's been appearing everywhere I go, so I'm sure that he's lurking somewhere around. He still follows me, even after my attempt to chase him down in London.

I have to be on my guard now, because he's becoming more subtle in stalking me than before. Now, the only glimpse I can get of his is just that: a glimpse. I can't see more now than a head of white hair in a huge crowd or a swish of his coat in dark alleys. It's absolutely obvious that he's following me now, although I have no clue as to why he's been avoiding me. Why would he want to follow me, if not to talk to me? We haven't exchanged any words at all since we met again at the game shop on that rainy day.

Speaking of rain, I can feel a few drops starting to fall on face. Just perfect. The crowds around me in the street are starting to thin out as the rainfall increases into a downpour. In a few seconds, I'm the only one standing in this desolate street. I don't mind, though. I'm used to being alone.

"Why stand in the middle of the street, Pharaoh? I thought you didn't like the rain."

I whirl around, turning to the familiar voice and ancient language. He's standing right behind me, in the middle of the street. How long has he been standing there?

"As I recall, you're not so fond of the rain yourself," I reply.

"Yes, but the rain drives everyone away. We're the only ones here, if you haven't noticed, Pharaoh."

"I'm tired of this, Bakura," I glare at him, "Tell me: what are you trying to do?"

"Do? I've given up doing things a long time ago." He sighs, and an almost wistful look crosses his face, but only for a second until his face is back to an indifferent line.

"Why are you following me?"

"That is for me to know, Pharaoh." He turns to leave, but I'm feeling a bit unnerved at this. Three decades of following me around, and that's all he has to say?

"Bakura, don't you dare leave!" I shout over to him.

"Oh?" he says, turning his head slightly to look at me over his shoulder, "And why not?"

"Because you've been following me for decades, and I want some answers."

"You're not going to get them from me, Pharaoh." He states calmly. He starts to walk away, but this has gone far enough for me. I dash up to him, turn him around, and hold him in place. I'm sure that he could break free of me in a heartbeat, but he doesn't even blink at my action.

"Bakura, I want to know what's going on."

"You will, in time."

"That's not good enough," I growl loudly, shaking him. "You've been stalking me ever since we met in Japan. Dammit, Bakura, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Look," he snaps, pulling himself away from me, "Maybe I just got lonely."

"Lonely?! If you're just lonely, why did you run away from me in London?"

"It's not that simple—"

"You talk to _me _about simple?" I growl, "Bakura, ever since I found out I was somewhat of an immortal, my life has been anything _but _simple! I've been chased out of towns, persecuted by villagers, and forced into isolation, and you complain that your life isn't _simple?!_"

"I never said my life wasn't simple, I said my reasons were," he glowers at me, "In case you haven't noticed, Pharaoh, the three thousand years haven't exactly been a walk in the park for me, either. So I suggest you keep your mouth closed."

"Look, neither of us has had it easy, and we'll just make it worse if we start bitching about who has it the worst. I asked a question, and I expect an answer. And now would be nice." I say firmly.

"Very well," he hesitates for a moment, before continuing, "Three thousand years is a long time."

"You think I don't know that," I fume.

"Hold your tongue, Pharaoh. I'm not done."

"Then continue."

"Three thousand years is a long time," he repeats, "A long time even for a loner, like me. I've almost gone crazy these past few years."

I open my mouth to agree, but think better of it and shut it again.

"So, I went back to Japan. And I found you. You were like me: depressed, lost, alone in this modern world. You even _look _like me now," he motions to our identical black coats, "I decided the only way to keep sane would be to follow you."

"You just about drove _me _insane."

"Heh, it was worth it to see you sweat. It sounded like a perfectly reasonable thing to do, at the time. And it was very entertaining," he smirks.

"Why didn't you talk to me, or even answer when I called you in London?"

"We're cursed souls, Pharaoh. What would it accomplish, if you and I were to talk? This conversation right now will have absolutely no significance in the infinite eternity. You yourself must have realized just how long that will be."

"But why not talk to me, even if it won't have significance?"

"Us talking will change nothing, Pharaoh. We're cursed to wander until the end of time! Why would I bother myself talking to you?"

"Why not, if it would kill time?"

"You still don't get it, do you, Pharaoh?" he sighs.

"Don't get what?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"You mean that you're not going to tell me now," I infer.

He nods, and turns to leave once again. "Although..."

"What?"

"I'll tell you this, we have more in common than you or even I realize. We'll meet again, Atem."

He dashes away, disappearing through a curtain of dark rain. I watch him leave, reflecting on our conversation. He said we would meet again... and, he called me Atem.

Without another word, I also turn and disappear into the darkness of the pouring rain.

* * *

Well, I still haven't revealed Bakura's _true _motives, but I won't get around to that until later into the story. Please review. Ja!


	4. Message

Egyptian Rain: Message

For centuries, it's been common knowledge that "the criminal always returns to the scene of the crime." I have always thought of that as an incredibly stupid thing to do on the criminal's part. But that doesn't explain what I am doing back here in Egypt.

I don't know why, but about a month ago, I was suddenly compelled to come here again. I'm not sure if it was something to do with seeing Bakura again after 3000 years, feeling lonely, or if I'm just insane. That's rhetorical, of course; I've learned not to answer my own ponderings.

I'm walking through Egypt, giving the occasional wistful glance at all the modern architecture. It didn't use to be like this. Seeing all these tall buildings where modest villages used to stand is... well, it's like driving a knife through my heart. Egypt is probably the one country I haven't visited at least twice, because I didn't want to see it like this modern crap. Three thousand years of wandering has made me bitter.

"Care to have a peek at your fate?"

I look at a dark alley, squinting to see the shadowy figure standing near the entrance. From the looks of them, it's a fortune teller. How distastefully ironic.

"Look, you don't know the half of it," I sigh, moving forward.

"Oh, but I think I do," he calls back amusedly.

"Save your breath, I'm not buying it," I growl, looking back at the robed figure annoyingly.

"Who says it'll cost anything, Pharaoh?"

I gasp, spinning around to face the figure, who is now walking toward me. I try to get a look at his face, but pull back disappointed. He's wearing a hood, and it covers his face to the point where I can't even see his mouth moving.

"Take this." He states, forcing something into my hand, before turning to leave.

"Wait, who are you, and how do you know—"

"Boy, are you stupid." He snorts. I know only one person that arrogant. My suspicions are confirmed when he pulls back his hood.

"Bakura."

"Hello to you too, Pharaoh."

"I suppose you're still not going to tell me your intentions." I'm not asking, I'm stating.

"You're not as stupid as you look, Pharaoh," he smirks.

"So it would be pointless asking you what you're up to," I continue, ignoring him.

"Right again. But I'll tell you one thing."

"And what would that be?" I ask suspiciously.

"Stay in Egypt for a while. Lay low, but stay here in Egypt."

"Why?" I frown. "I never stay in one place long."

"Neither do I, but just trust me, Pharaoh. Don't leave just yet." He says firmly.

"Very well," I sigh. "I'll stay, but not for very long."

"Good." He nods. "I'll be seeing you later." He immediately dashes off, blending into the crowd like a chameleon.

"Goodbye to you too, Bakura." I say quietly.

I make to leave, but realize I still have whatever Bakura put in my hand. It looks like a business card, but I turn it over and see some words written on the back with black ink. The words are in English:

I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon

I feel there's nothing I can do.

* * *

First off, I don't own the little ditty on the card Bakura gave Atem. I would tell you who owned it and what it was, but then you'd get it too quickly. Cookies to anyone who can tell me where that verse is from.

It seems I've struck a nerve with Atem and Bakura's roles in this story, so I've decided to hold a poll for you to choose the interaction between them later in the story:

Option #1: Yaoi, AtemxBakura.

Option #2: Shonen-Ai, AtemxBakura.

Option #3: Friends, Atem and Bakura.

Please review with your votes! Ja!


	5. Trace

Egyptian Rain: Trace

I'm very close to giving up on Bakura, I'll admit. It's been three weeks since our last run-in with each other, and I haven't heard anything from him since. In fact, nothing out of the ordinary has occurred in the past three weeks at all. I haven't sensed him following me lately, so I'm wondering if he's just leading me on now.

But...

Something makes me thing that he's not leading me on. If I had been contacted by the old Bakura, before all this immortal nonsense, I would be miles away by now; maybe even on another continent. But the new Bakura... I'm not quite sure. He's changed so much, and I can't help but comply with his wishes. Call me naive, but that's what I'm thinking right now.

I had to make major adaptions to stay here, too. Having no money, I couldn't very well waltz into a motel and ask for a room, so shelter was a bit of a concern for me. Luckily, I stumbled upon an ancient temple near the Nile that I could stay in. No one ever visits it anymore. It makes me wonder just how much people actually appreciate all our hard work those millennia ago. Sure, visitors come by the thousands to see the pyramids and the sphinx, but the temples are important too! We wouldn't have built most of our famous monuments if it weren't for the gods we worshiped in these temples.

I finger the index card Bakura gave me agitatedly. Why would he ask me to stay here if he wasn't going to do anything? He had better make his move soon, or I might just leave. I wonder if he would be able to track me down?

He could even be tracking me now, as I walk through a marketplace in Cairo. I don't sense him, but since I'm staring at the card he gave me and walking aimlessly, he could be walking in front of me for all I know. Right, I've got to put the cryptic card away and watch where I'm going.

Gazing upward, I catch a glimpse of white. Dear Ra, I didn't mean he could be literally standing in front of me!

"Ba—"

I blink. Before I even finish calling his name, he's gone. Disappeared into the crowd again. Dammit, I wish he would stop doing this! He needs to stand still long enough so I can talk to him, or even get a proper _look_ at him!

I open my mouth to curse, but something flies into it, nearly choking me. After I finish gagging, I look at the moist—but not ruined—index card in my hand. Again, it has a verse. I wish he would stop doing this, too. I'm not in the mood to play games, and I'm not in a problem solving temperament either. Playing games has lost its appeal to me over three thousand years of aimless soul searching.

I sigh, and read the card out loud.

"_I watched the world float to the dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something to do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end."_

I look between both cards, putting them together in my head. There has to be a reason to these cards. Bakura wouldn't do this just to torment me. The new Bakura wouldn't, anyway. New or old, though, they do mean something to him, and therefore I should find that they mean something to me.

I've already come up with the theory that the first card. It talks about us individually, and our own experiences. But this second card suggests another person involved in our lives—each other, obviously. I just don't get the last line. Bakura and myself have never been friends. We never were to begin with, and we aren't now. Not really, anyway.

Bakura definitely meant for these cards to mean something about us, though. What he's hinting at, I don't know, but I will most certainly find out. I can already feel my old strategic mind shaking off its cobwebs, and my gaming senses are sharpening.

Whatever Bakura's playing at, I'm sure it's a two-player game.

* * *

First of all, I'll reward the people who know the verse: FurASmile, Anime Crazed, Elusia, Yamiyugistalker, and Terri (gives you all cookies). I am still not going to say where I got the verses, though, so if you want to know, you'll have to check out the reviews.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy with Eighth Grade and with Japanese school (has piles of homework from both T.T). I will try to update sooner, I promise!

And I'm not going to say the results of my poll. You'll just have to figure out on your own, or read the reviews.

Ja!


End file.
